Hold Me Tight And Never Let Me Go
by AnakinxPadmeLover
Summary: In that little moment, everything was simply perfect. The feel of her smooth skin against his own, the glorious smell of her silky curly hair, the sound of her beautiful calming voice. But Anakin knew it was to good to be true.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does, I'm just playing in the fanfictional play-pin called AU.**

 **Summary: In that little moment, everything was simply perfect. The feel of her smooth skin against his own, the glorious smell of her silky curly hair, the sound of her beautiful calming voice.** **But Anakin knew it was to good to be true.**

 **AN: So this is a one-shot fanfic with som good angst in... sob... I'm dying inside... literally...**

 _Anakin and Padmé laid together on the bed naked, only dressed in the blankets carelessly thrown over their entwined bodies, arms and other limbs wrapped around each other as they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears._

 _They had just finished another bout of passioned lovemaking and they shuddered in each other's arms._

 _"Ummmmm, I love you Ani," said Padmé and peppered his face, neck, collarbones and pectorals in feathery kisses._

 _"I love you to my Angel," murmured Anakin back to her and planted a big kiss on her lips._

 _After a few moments of silence Anakin said, smiling lazily, " I don't think I've ever been this happy... except on our wedding day," Anakin then moved his left hand down the her belly and cradled the bump trying to feel the child inside._

 _A few moments later he felt a small kick against his human hand. The kick was soon followed by a few more._

 _Anakin started grinning and leaned down and started kissing the belly where his child was lying._

 _His child... that was both a strange and exciting sound._

 _When he and Obi Wan had been told that they where alowed to go home after having rescued the Chansellor he had been so happy at the thought of seeing Padmé again. They had been apart for 6 months and had not been able to see or hear from each other at all during those long agonising months._

 _So when they finally meet again, she almost took all his breath away him. She was so beautiful, and her skin looked like it was glowing. And then when she told him that she pregnant, he had never felt happier._

 _She was carrying his baby. He was going to be a father._

 _Anakin had smiled so greatly that he thought he would never be able to use any other facial expression ever again. He thought he had never been so happy._

 _He had stroked her face with his hands and leaned down and gave her a big kiss._

 _"Ani?... Ani, are you alright?" He was suddenly back the presents time and looked up at Padmé._

 _"Umm, yes I'm fine, really... I was just remembering when I got back to Coruscant a few weeks ago. It was that day when you told me that you where pregnant... that you where carrying my baby._

 _This is the best gift you could have ever given me. Thank you Padmé, thank you so much, I love you, so much," said Anakin and started kissing her belly all over._

 _Padmé got so emotional watching her husband touching her and her belly with such gentleness and carefulness that she started crying. She let out a small happy sob._

 _Anakin looked up at having heard her sob. "Shhh, don't cry my Angel," said Anakin as he leaned up an kissed her._

 _"Ohh Ani, don't worry, I'm happy... so so happy, this is happy tears... gosh I'm so emotional due to all these pregnancy hormones," Said Padmé as she wiped her tears away._

 _Anakin didn't say anything, he only kissed her again. On her mouth on her forehead on her cheeks along her long slender neck on her collarbones and then up to her mouth again. Their lips were locked and their tongues danced together in each other's mouths._

 _Finally they broke apart in need of air, their foreheads against each other's and eyes staring into each other's eyes._

 _Anakin left hand cradled her bump again and his hand was immediately beet by a little kick. A smile reached his face again. Ohhh how he wished this moment would never end. He leaned down and laid himself on his stomach so his face was right in front of Padmé's belly._

 _"Mommy and daddy can't wait till we finally get to meet you, " he whispered to the bump._

 _Padmé started crying at his beautiful gestures._

 _"I wonder how you will look, mommy believes that you're a boy but I think that you're a girl, I know that if you're a little girl you're definitely going to look like your mother. You're going to have the same brown eyes and brown hair. But mommy believes that you're a boy and says that you're going to look like me, apparently your going to have the same blond hair as me and the same blue eyes, but I still believe that you're going to be a girl. I guess time will have to tell, I love and see you when you're born," Anakin then kissed her belly again and then leaned up to Padmé's face again._

 _He kissed her and wiped away her tears._

 _"I know what we should name him," said Padmé._

 _"Her," said Anakin stubbornly and teasingly._

 _Padmé glared at him a little and then said, "If it's girl, Leia, and if it's a boy, Luke."_

 _"Those names are beautiful Angel, those are perfect names for our "potential" girl "or" boy." Said Anakin._

 _Padmé made an annoyed but teasing face and then said, "If you keep talking about that, you're going to sleep on the couch,"_

 _"Fine, fine, I will shut up," said Anakin throwing his hands mockingly up in surrender._

 _"Good, just hold me tight and never let me go, " said Padmé and kissed him._

 _The kiss grew in passion and Anakin then flipped them over so Padmé was lying on her back on the bed and Anakin was leaning above her._

 _Padmé moaned and then she said, "Make love to me Ani."_

 _"Yes Padmé, I will-..._

 **Back to present...**

(*Bang bang*)

Lord Vader! Lord Vader?!

Vader woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door to his quarters.

Annoyedly he but his helmet back on and opened up his life support/ meditation pod that was in his meditation chamber.

With the force he opened the door the the room and In walked Admiral Piett.

"Admiral Piett, what do you want," Said Vader annoyed, thankful for his voice decoder.

"Sir, Emperor Palpatine would like to talk to you, he is waiting for you on the com, " Said Admiral Piett.

Vader nodded and said," Thank you for the notice, you may leave now."

"Yes sir," said Piett and strode out the room.

A few moments later Vader walked out of the meditation camber and walked into what you could call the living room of his quarters.

When the Emperor had at first given Vader this apartment like living complex onboard The Executor during the beginning of his service to the Emperor he had quickly realized that it looked like what was most like what was meant to look like a family home. Vader had realized that it was most likely meant to mock Vader of his newly lost family. His dead wife and child. That was the cruelty of the Emperor. A cold and black soul not caring about anyone or anything.

Vader then sat down on the couch and looked down at his hands.

That dream was constantly torturing him everytime he fell asleep. The worst part about the dream was that everything in the dream had happened in real life. He remembered that night so well. The way his hands touched her soft skin and how her gentle fingers had touched his own course skin. He remembered how her skin smelt like vanilla and how her soft silky curls framed her beautiful face. He could still hear her laughter and sobs. Now it was nineteen years ago, but he still remembered everything.

But now she's dead and so is their child. Little Luke or Leia. He was so excited to finally meet his son or daughter. But that never happened, because she died and so did the child inside his or her mother's womb, never getting the chance to live.

Vader stands up and walks out of his living quarters.

Finally after what feels like forever he walks into the com chamber where the hologram siluet of the Emperor awaits him.

"What is thy bidding my master," asks Vader.

"There is a great disturbance in the force," said Sidious.

"I have felt it," said Vader.

"We have a new enemy, the young rebel who destroyed the Death Star, I have no doubt that he is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. " Said Sidious.

Vader's whole world crashed down there at the moment and a part of Anakin reappeared, and he was filled with worry, concern, curiosity and mostly of all hatred. Hatred at the Emperor, because surely he had lied to him. If his son Luke had been alive this whole time then Vader couldn't have killed Padmé, because apparently she had given birth to their son... their son. Luke Skywalker. Alive...

 _I'm so so sorry Padmé..._


End file.
